


Dinner Date Drabble

by StormWildcat



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little first date drabble in Ryuko's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date Drabble

                I can’t believe I agreed to this. Maybe I was temporarily insane at the time. Could I use that as my defense tomorrow when the endless onslaught of questions start? “Really? You went on a date with him? You? On a date? With HIM?!” Trust me, future asker, I’m wondering the same thing.

                Yet here I am, sitting at a nice dinner table in a girly (and pretty cute) dress and sandals, glancing up from my food to peek at my date: Sanageyama. He seems to have no problem balancing his side of the conversation and clearly demolishing his meal. Really different from earlier. Making conversation when we first met up was like pulling teeth….from a pissed off bull. Everything was awkward and since we agreed to leave the blades and shinai at home, we couldn’t fall back to squaring. And for a while, I regretted it; I think we both did.

                As luck would have it though, he’s as food motivated as the Mankanshoku’s. We spent a good 15 minutes pouring over the menu. (I’ll be complaining to the waiter that nothing was fried on it aside from shrimp. What the hell?!) One edible topic after another came up and we were finally on a social roll. Doesn’t seem like Uzu isn’t going to let up any time soon. Guess I’ll polish off my steak (so awesome) while he gabs.

                Ya know, I never really noticed how good looking Sanageyama is. Strong jawline, good cheekbones for a guy, and now that they’re back and not bouncing around all freaky in his skull, he’s got nice eyes too. And they’re fixed on me for some reason.

                “What? Something in my teeth?” I ask, immediately poking around my mouth with a finger.

                My date laughs. Great. “Nah, you’re fine”. He leans forward, chin resting on the heel of his hand. “Just taking a minute to take a really good look at you. You’re kind of beautiful,” he admits, expression dreamy.

                I blush. “Beautiful?” I blink. “KIND OF?!” Uzu laughs again, face lighting up, smile contagious. And as I can’t help but crack my own grin and laugh with him, I realize that I found my answer to the inevitable questions: yes I went on a date with Uzu, and I went because he’s Uzu.


End file.
